the_divine_stonefandomcom-20200214-history
Paco
Paco is one of the main protagonists of The Divine Stone series and is a member of Team Tristan Appearance Paco is a somewhat skinny boy, with an average height. He has a very round face with 4 freckles on each cheek, in a diamond shape. He has large round eyes with blue pupils. He has short,curly, black hair with a blue patch on his bangs. He wears his iconic giant blue hat with a grey bill and a letter "P" in the middle. He wears a brown scarf, tied around his neck and a standard blue t-shirt. He wear brown pants and blue high top shoes with grey straps. Paco also has a grey backpack he calls the, "Paco-Pack" with two pouches on the side and two pockets on the back with little blue pads on the straps. Personality Paco is very timid, jumpy, and always seems nervous in most situations. He tries to act confident around people to make himself look more impressionable and cool. He has a soft heart for everything really, he hashabit of apologizing over the tiniest things like leaving the toilet seat up or, forgetting to tie his shoes while taking a walk with someone after they've mentioned it. He just gets really self conscious about himself sometimes and tries to keep himself tidy. Paco also has an immense love for wildlife and nature. His favorite animals include rabbits, ferrets, lizards, and most aquatic life. No matter the person or what they've been through or done, Paco always tries to see the good in everyone, which leads him to be a bit naive and puts him into situations where he can be manipulated or lied to. Which is why he trusts only his cousin and auntie the most. He's very forgiving, even apologizing for attacking someone or someTHING too harshly. His cousin Peint advises him to loosen up a bit and try to be less choked up about everything he does. Paco admires those he looks up to, including Peint and his aunt. He thinks of them as role models and wants to be like them. Though when Paco tries to be too much like them and fails he resorts to calling himself a failure, thinking he can never be on the level or meet the expectations of those he cares about. But he does try and work hard to make it there no matter what, and is why he's on an adventure in the first place Gallery Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''Paco himself isn't the most physically strong character in the series but he does bring many things to the table * '''Hydrokinesis: '''Paco is one of the rare humans to have been cursed with an ability in this world, with the power to control and manipulate water and other liquids. Not just the water around him,but he can also produce it from his body. He mostly uses it as a defense and offense against opponents and is able to protect multiple allies on the field with his abilities. Though in the beginning it's shown that he needs some work but with his power he can surely improve to master it * '''Cautiousness: '''Paco's anxious and timid nature makes him an expert at tracking danger when it's close by. Supported by him being able to sense the water or fluid levels in an opponent, basically being able to track any living being's movements. * '''Adventurous Prowess: '''Paco is a skilled adventurer, ever since he was a child he loved going into the plains with his family and scouting around for anything he could find, He's a good tracker too,especially in greener areas, being able to sense the water levels in the leaves and roots of trees and of animals nearby so he rarely gets lost Trivia * At first, Paco was never related to Peint * Paco was the one who discovered Kumori as a child and named him as well as made him his pet * Paco hates hot and dry weather * He's an excellent swimmer * He refuses to eat sea food